celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Zangdar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Celes Arca Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Equipment - Shield page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tama 92 (Talk) 23:53, 30 June 2012 low id again I've reach my mounth data gap with my.phone, so I hout my low id msg. That means ill can be as active as I was till my full connexion will be back to remenber where I was on this day, i've.done all the linked drop from the start till floater eye, whivh btw doesn't appear in the materials page..The Zangdar 21:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : ok, even with the.low id, I can still load the editor (at 50% success rate) on my phone btw 3 n 7 am.. So ill managed to sync monsters's drop with the materials page soon, :) The Zangdar 05:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Mini-Boss License What are the mini boss exactly? Or it's only the rares/nobles crowned monsters, or it's monster we need to avoid while farming and hunt specifically. I follow this second ideas to add the news letties and the poison boars to this category, as none is related to any story quest, but are the toughest monsters of their respective areas(the crowned monsters are jokes compare to the new letties). What do you think about it?--The Zangdar 21:24, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : I'd say the "crowned ones". It's true that the poison boar for example is tough, and can be considered a mini-boss, but I prefer to keep it the way it is now. (And it's true that they are weak compared to the ones we see later, but that's always the case, in any (MMO)RPG ...) : By the way, I don't know who I'm talking to, please sign your message using 4 tildes (~), thanks :) tama_92 | talk 12:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : Imo, poison boar can be treated as mini-boss, but if we start to categorize it that way, we will have a lot of ambiguous categorization in the future (as in we categorize it as what every individual thought, not as what the publisher has labelled them to be)... Let's stick to the crowned version for now :) : Marine maiden 01:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ LOL Thanks, I just started :P, I'm not that good, but I will do my best! Oh, and thank you for mentioning your's & Tama's guild I'll look into that :D AoiPanduH 04:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Np, I forgot the guild name is Zodiac, ask for it in merida someone should be able to hire youThe Zangdar 05:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) New, Drop I have, try to make those edit directly on drop page but my browser really messed up when there are big lines of text, so I let someone copy/paste and linked from the monsters pages (the only I can edit atm), dirty for the bother and thx The Zangdar 20:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on you promotion to be an admin! ^^ ↖(^▽^)↗↖(^ω^)↗∩__∩ btw, I still don't understand how you can edit by phone. it's really a pain with the browser not supporting wikia editor… I keep making mistakes and I bloody can't edit! *rawr* Marine maiden 01:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Wow thx, haven't notice.. Lol, it's already hard enought edit pure text, so ill probably not try exotic fonction.. Lmao I have indeed a lot of fail loading the editor, but it works on low data page. My main problem is long lines of text as my browse center the view at the start I don't see what I'm typing. I put plenty of enter to reach the end with few words lines, then I delete.. But I forfeit editing drop pages unless wa point one monster by line cause of that.The Zangdar 08:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey hey Long time no see, did you go on vacation ? :) tama_92 | talk 23:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) lol im always in vacation, ;), I have change game, just log to say hi time to time now lol The Zangdar 00:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC)